


Sun and Moon

by gotthefeels



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Final abierto, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rating M porque hay cosas implícitas (?), Soy del team jeanmarco, además pensé que este ship necesitaba algo de amor, aunque no tiene final feliz???... más bien agridulce???, en realidad esto comenzó como un jeanmarco fic pero soy floja, esta es la primera vez que publico aquí, idk - Freeform, pero Jean es mi principe y lo shippeo con un montón de gente, qué nervios, sort of, y no me salen los fanfics multi capítulos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthefeels/pseuds/gotthefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amar a alguien son tonos pastel, la cercanía suya es dulce, es agua para la sed. Pero con ella nunca había sido así. Sus abrazos no eran de algodón y sus besos no eran fruta dulce. Ella era rojo carmesí, que lo envolvía con garras afiladas que no le dejaban escapar, que llevaban una esencia que era adictiva para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre viene de una canción que me encanta, se llama igual y es de Alex Vargas ft Above and Beyond. Creo que le pega mucho.

 El teléfono sonó, un mensaje de texto. No le sorprendió de quién era, ni tampoco el contenido. Tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina con la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, pero parecía que no estaba de suerte porque se encontró a Moblit.

 -Vuelvo en un rato- Le dijo.

 -¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Moblit.

 -Por ahí- Contestó con un tono desinteresado.

 -Espera, ¿A qué hora vuelves? Sabes que a Hanji no le gusta que salgan sin al menos avisar a dónde van.

 -No te preocupes, no va a decir nada. No sé a qué hora vuelva, pero no me voy a meter en problemas- Tomó las llaves del auto que estaban colgadas junto a la puerta y salió antes de que Moblit pudiera decir algo más.

 Salió de la casa igual de rápido para no correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Sasha o Hanji que no tardaban en llegar. Una vez afuera disminuyó la marcha y continuó con más calma. Le esperaban unos cuarentaicinco minutos de camino, tal vez más. La verdad no sabía porqué iba, no sabía porqué respondía a sus pedidos cuando era más que obvio que ella solo lo necesitaba a ratos. No, no lo necesitaba, eso era lo peor. No lo necesitaba, se le antojaba. Y aunque lo sabía desde hace tiempo ya, eso no lo detuvo. No le importaba, de hecho. Él no tenía nada que perder.

 Tal vez si se lo repetía algún día terminaría creyéndoselo. Eso se dijo durante mucho tiempo.

 Mientras esperaba en un semáforo, bajó la ventanilla y encendió un cigarrillo. A ella no le gustaba que él fumara, y sabía que le haría una mueca al llegar porque el olor le fastidiaba. Pero daba igual, no era un compromiso, ni tenían un pacto firmado, ni era nada oficial. No eran nada. Él era su capricho momentáneo y ella era un sueño que a él se le permitía hacer realidad de vez en cuando.

 Se estacionó enfrente de la casa de ella y notó que la entrada estaba vacía, el auto de su madre no estaba. Subió los escalones del porche y tocó la puerta mientras apagaba el cigarrillo con la punta del zapato. Un minuto después recibió un texto.

           ** _“La puerta está abierta. Ciérrala cuando entres.”_**

Guardó el teléfono y abrió la puerta. Adentro estaban todas las luces apagadas excepto las de las escaleras, que estaban cerca de la puerta, y la de la cocina, que se veía en el fondo. Subió las escaleras y caminó hasta la habitación del fondo, la única luz que se veía era la de la laptop. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, recostada de la pared contraria a la puerta. Con la cara sumergida hasta la nariz en su bufanda roja y su cabello negro recogido de cualquier manera encima de la cabeza. Apoyando un hombro en marco de la puerta, la miró. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono, y entonces él no dijo nada. Se preguntó si ésta sería otra de esas ocasiones en las que ella lo llamaba y lo hacía venir hasta su casa para luego salir corriendo –a veces sin dirigirle una palabra en absoluto– porque alguno de ellos la había llamado, y ellos eran, después de todo, más importantes. Él, por otra parte, era su último recurso; él era a quién llamaba cuando no había nadie más disponible.

 Sus visitas nunca tenían un propósito definido, a veces se acostaban en su cama a oscuras, a veces charlando y otras veces en silencio. A veces jugaban videojuegos, o veían una película que estuviera en la tele. Cuando su madre no estaba, se hacían bocadillos en la cocina con lo que encontraran en la nevera. A veces lo convencía de pasar la noche, pero no era un gusto que él se permitiera muy seguido por el bien de evitarse situaciones incómodas que, él sabía, llegarían en la mañana.

 Pero luego ella colgó el teléfono y lo tiró a un lado. Se dejó caer de lado aun con la laptop en el regazo, lo miró e hizo una mueca.

 -Tengo hambre.

 Ella puso la laptop a un lado, se sentó al borde de la cama, cerrando los ojos y con movimientos lentos y perezosos estiró los brazos. Él levantó las cejas.

 -¿Pizza?- Le dijo ella abriendo un ojo.

 -No, no tengo hambre.

 Ella suspiró corto y fuerte, casi con exasperación.

 -Esta bien, yo pediré algo entonces- Tomó el teléfono y marcó.

 Él continuaba parado en el marco de la puerta, ella rodó los ojos y se levantó para tomarle la mano arrastrándolo hacia ella y él se dejó caer en la cama. Cuando terminó se giró hacia él.

 -Quítate la chaqueta, ¿o es que no planeas quedarte?

 -Me gusta mantener un margen de tiempo, no sería la primera vez que me haces venir para nada.

 -No seas imbécil, Jean.

 -¿Estoy mintiendo?

 Ella lo miró en silencio un momento, luego tomó la laptop y puso un vídeo que al parecer había estado viendo antes de que él llegara. Sintió que su teléfono vibró, era un texto de Sasha.

            ** _< ¿Dónde demonios estás?>_**

            <Por ahí, ¿qué pasa?>

            **_< Ah... Vale, no importa, ya lo imagino.>_**

Jean rodó los ojos. Sasha había sido su amiga desde hace muchísimo tiempo, eran casi hermanos. Se habían conocido cuando tenían once años y Jean se había mudado a la casa de Hanji. Ambos tenían historias de infancia que preferirían olvidar. Sasha era una de las pocas personas que sabía de su extraña relación y decir que no estaba de acuerdo era una atenuación. Sasha decía que estaba siendo un estúpido por dejarse usar de esa manera, y le daba lata cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

  _“-Me molesta que tú, de todas las personas, dejes que te trate como a un juguete. Me fastidia que seas tan estúpido, Jean. No entiendo el poder que tiene Mikasa en ti.”_

 Lo que Sasha no entendía era que Jean conseguía ver un lado de ella que no muchos veían. Ella era silenciosa y centrada, siempre daba todo por las personas a las que quería, y vivía cuidando de ellos. Pero con Jean ella se permitía ser otra. Él la había visto reír a carcajadas hasta no poder respirar, y la había visto llorar hasta dormir. Ella peleaba con él, bromeaba, se permitía perder el control. Aunque solo fuera entre ellos. Aunque nadie lo supiera.

 Porque fuera de la intimidad de aquellos encuentros, ellos no se dirigían la palabra. Ni siquiera una mirada. No tenían nada que ver con el otro.

 Llevaban un tiempo así, en la misma posición, cuando el timbre sonó. Mikasa se levantó, sacó su billetera de un bolso que había en una silla y trotó fuera de la habitación. Jean no se movió de su lugar en la cama revisando Facebook. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo allí pero después de un rato ella volvió, comiendo de un bol de ensalada césar con una botella de té de limón bajo el brazo, y se sentó con fuerza junto a él.

 Pasaron un largo rato así, en silencio. Hasta que ella se terminó su ensalada y le hizo a él tomar el último poco de té. Una vez había botado toda la basura en la caneca que tenía en su habitación, se paró frente a Jean con las piernas en medio de las de él, que colgaban en el borde de la cama. Lo agarró de los lados de la chaqueta y lo hizo levantarse.

 -Quítate la maldita chaqueta, que me pone de los nervios- Dijo entre dientes, sacándole la prenda a tirones.

 Una vez había retirado la ofensiva tela, la tiró a un lado. Jean miró su chaqueta.

 -Hanji me la regaló el mes pasado.

 -No le va a pasar nada.

 Jean suspiró.

 -Y bien, ¿qué sucedió?

 -¿De qué?

 -No sé, dime tu. Siempre que me llamas es porque o te peleaste con alguien, o porqu–

 Mikasa le puso una mano en la boca.

 -Cierra el pico, Kirschtein.

 Había pasado un tiempo desde que Jean dejó de ruborizarse y de tartamudear frente a Mikasa, pero el toque de ella aun enviaba ondas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo, así que Jean se calló. Pero Mikasa no quitó la mano, sino que la utilizó para empujarlo de espaldas en la cama otra vez, y luego se dejó caer encima de él haciendo que soltara un ‘uh.’

 -Joder, Mikasa, pesas.

 -Mm.

 Mikasa estuvo quieta un rato con la cara hundida en el cuello de él y luego sopló, sobresaltando a Jean que brincó en la cama y la tiró a ella un lado. Ella se quedó de costado mirándolo con una sonrisa escondida, y luego le agarró del suéter y lo haló hacia ella haciendo que sus labios se juntasen.

 No era poco común que ella lo hiciera, y Jean tampoco recordaba cuando fue la primera vez que Mikasa lo besó. Él había estado enamorado de ella durante años, aunque sabía que ella no tenía ojos para nadie. Por eso nunca intentó nada, y de hecho tampoco se lo dijo nunca, ella simplemente lo supo (igual que lo supieron todos los demás) porque él era incapaz de disimular el rubor que subía a sus mejillas cada vez que la tenía cerca. De modo que todo contacto entre ellos, todo lazo que los pudiera unir, había sido a mano de ella. Porque no interesaba lo que dijeran Eren o Connie, Jean no era estúpido, él no iba a insistir en algo que sabía que nunca pasaría. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ya lo habría superado de no ser por ella. Estaba seguro de que ya había podido continuar con su vida, y quizás enamorarse de alguien más, de no ser porque ella se le había metido debajo de la piel.

 La primera vez que ella lo había llamado había sido una noche de sábado, cerca de las once. Cuando Jean había visto su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono se había quedado estático _¿porqué lo llamaba?_ Debía estar alucinando, o ella debía haberse equivocado. Resultó que no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Esa noche había hablado con ella durante horas. Al principio con desconfianza, porque desde el tiempo que se conocían jamás habían cruzado más de un par de palabras de pura cortesía. Luego supo que aquella noche Mikasa sólo quería hablar con alguien. El porqué lo había escogido a él en vez de ir con Eren, o Armin, o cualquiera de sus amigos, tal vez nunca lo sabría. Así que simplemente la escuchó contar lo que quería sacar de su pecho y le hizo compañía en el teléfono hasta que el cielo aclaró y el sueño la consumió. No le sorprendió que cuando se encontraron entre clases en el pasillo, ni siquiera lo mirara. Jean lo dejó pasar, porque estaba seguro de que no sucedería otra vez. Pero sucedió. Unas dos semanas después, lo llamó otra vez. Y continuó sucediendo durante de un tiempo, hasta que sin notarlo se volvió una costumbre privada de los dos.

 Entre quienes lo sabían estaba la madre de Mikasa, porque después de todo en algún momento se tenían que encontrar. Era muy amable con Jean (de hecho, con todo el mundo), pero Mikasa y ella no tenían la mejor de las relaciones. A ella no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero Jean sabía que tenía algo que ver con la muerte de su padre. Además, la personalidad de Mikasa la hacía muy distante a la mayoría de la gente, entre quienes estaba incluida su madre, al parecer. Casi nunca estaba durante las visitas de Jean (Mikasa tendía a llamarle cuando estaba sola), pero se encontraron durante unas vacaciones en las que las visitas de Jean se habían vuelto más concurridas. La razón había sido que el padre de Eren se lo había llevado a visitar a unos familiares en otro país, y a pesar de que casi siempre se llevaba consigo a Mikasa y a Armin, esa vez no lo había hecho porque se había peleado con Mikasa. Jean no recordaba exactamente porqué, no le había prestado mucha atención. Era más que sabido por todos que Jean y Eren se llevaban como perros y gatos, y a pesar de que Armin era el único del trío con quien llevaba algo parecido a una amistad, tampoco mantenían mucho contacto. El caso es que Mikasa estaba enojada con Eren.

 Una tarde, Sasha le pidió a Jean que le hiciera unas compras porque ella y Hanji estaban experimentando en la cocina. Cuando Jean se había quejado, le habían dicho que era eso o cocinar. Jean había salido antes del mediodía con una lista para comprar cuando recibió un texto de Mikasa, él le había dicho que tenía compras que hacer y ella había decidido unírsele. Por supuesto, había tenido que pasar por ella, y se había quedado en el auto mientras él hacía las compras, luego fueron a casa de él a entregar las cosas. Para sorpresa de Jean (y de las otras dos mujeres), Mikasa entró con él, e incluso se unió a Hanji y a Sasha en la cocina.

 Así fue como Sasha se enteró. Y bueno, también Hanji. Obviamente ya habían notado las escapadas de Jean, y a Sasha le gustaba molestarle por las llamadas secretas que recibía. Entonces al verlo junto a Mikasa y al darse cuenta de que fueron de compras juntos, habían atado cabos. En la noche Jean llevó a Mikasa a su casa y al volver, Sasha lo sometió a poco menos que un interrogatorio en el que Jean le contó todo.

 Mikasa y Sasha eran buenas amigas, a Sasha le había agradado Mikasa desde que la conoció y, bueno, Sasha era encantadora. Pero a pesar de eso, Sasha no creía que fuera algo justo. Jean siempre estaba para Mikasa, pero no era algo recíproco. Con el seño fruncido, Sasha le dijo:

 -Puede que seas un idiota, Jean, pero no me parece justo. De no ser por lo de hoy, nunca me hubiera enterado porque te ignora completamente el resto del tiempo. Y aun así cuando te llama, tienes que correr. A ver, ¿qué pasa si no vas?- Jean no respondió– Por todos los cielos, Kirschtein.

 Él rodó los ojos.

 -No es nada, Sash.

 Sasha lo miró un momento y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. Jean se dejó abrazar un momento hasta que Sasha empezó a hacer soniditos de mimos y entonces el intentó zafarse, lo que terminó en risas. Esa noche se quedaron en el inmenso sofá de la sala viendo tele hasta quedarse dormidos.

 Había una razón por la que Jean no recordaba los besos de Mikasa; eran rápidos y duros, o eran suaves y lentos, pero Jean no se permitía acostumbrarse a ellos, porque no le pertenecían. Puede que Mikasa lo besara, pero no lo hacía porque fuera él, si no porque le apetecía. Ella lo había escogido a él tal vez porque era la opción más fácil, porque ya se conocían, porque no había una amistad que se pudiera arruinar. Porque él estaba enamorado de ella. No era porque ella lo amara, si no más bien que le atraía.

 Jean no era tonto, él conocía su atractivo. Puede que no tuviera una personalidad del todo agradable, pero tenía un rostro atractivo y tenía cuerpo de atleta. Él lo sabía, no había necesidad de falsa modestia, porque era popular entre las chicas de su edad, y de vez en cuando salía con alguna, aunque aquello nunca terminaba en nada, en parte porque Jean no estaba del todo interesado y en parte porque Mikasa interfería. Con él, Mikasa era demandante y se ponía peor cada vez que salía con alguien más. Además tenía la habilidad de hacer que él hiciera lo que ella le pedía, lo que siempre acababa con cualquier intento suyo de salir con alguien.

 Su boca sabía a té y a aderezo de ensalada. Con lentitud, ella exploró su boca, le lamió el labio de abajo y lo atrapó entre sus dientes. Continuó besándolo, marcando el ritmo, porque ella era todo dominancia y nada de sumisión. Él estaba a su merced y ella lo sabía, como si la naturaleza lo dictara.

 Esta noche, al igual que todas las otras, ella decidió sobre él. Ella guió el camino de las caricias y de los besos. Ella movió las manos y los dedos, los labios y la lengua. Lo envolvió con su sensualidad y la malicia que mantenía reservada para él. Lejos estaban de las primeras caricias inexpertas y los movimientos torpes con los que empezaron. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, se conocían demasiado bien.

 Era una especie de incentivo para Jean. Un calmante, una aspirina. Él conocía lados de ella que –estaba  seguro– nadie más conocía.

 Pero de un tiempo acá, Jean se había estado sintiendo extraño. Lo había estado rondando un sentimiento raro, oscuro. Al principio no había podido identificarlo, pero hacía unos meses (una noche de aquellas en las que dejaba que ella lo arrastrara consigo al mar de su sexo) después de escapar de los brazos de ella a la luz alba, mientras se tomaba un café y esperaba que el sol terminara de despertar, lo entendió. Todos esos años desde que habían empezado con aquel extraño arreglo, Jean se habían convencido de que estaba bien para él, que tenerla –aunque fuera de esa manera– era suficiente. Y al principio tal vez lo había sido, quizás había sido feliz teniendo la atención de ella aunque fuera por momentos y en silencio.

 Cuando se habla del amor, siempre se trata de mariposas en el estómago. Se habla de un sentimiento indescriptible, que hace que los cielos sean azules y el sol sea cálido en la piel. Amar a alguien son tonos pastel, la cercanía suya es dulce, es agua para la sed. Pero con ella nunca había sido así. Sus abrazos no eran de algodón y sus besos no eran fruta dulce. Ella era rojo carmesí, que lo envolvía con garras afiladas que no le dejaban escapar, que llevaban una esencia que era adictiva para él. Y se estaba empezando a enfermar.

 Ya no bastaba, eso era. Jean se estaba muriendo de sed en el desierto en el que Mikasa le tenía confinado. Él quería probar el agua.

 Él también quería ser la prioridad de alguien más.

 Esa noche, sin embargo, fue igual a las demás. Al menos en esencia. Él la ayudó a llegar alto, y luego la sostuvo mientras bajaba. Se dejó envolver por ella, como una serpiente envuelve a su presa, y sofocarle en el mar de éxtasis en el que navegaban. Incluso se permitió llevar el límite un poco más lejos, y juguetear con ella, aunque se arriesgara a recibir represalias. No importaba tirar la casa por la ventana esta noche, porque sería la última vez.

 La sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que descendió de la cima, hasta que las manos que tenía enredadas en su pelo aflojaron el agarre, hasta que ella se durmió. Esa noche no se dejó disfrutar del calor de sus brazos hasta antes del amanecer, sino que esperó a que ella se sumergiera en las profundidades de la inconsciencia para marcharse en silencio.

 Antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y miró atrás, el teléfono de Mikasa estaba en la mesilla junto a su cama. Había pensado que debía hacerlo, pero no había estado seguro de poder o de siquiera tener la oportunidad. Pero ahí estaba, y en un arranque de valentía tomó el aparato y rápidamente borró su número de la lista de contactos, sus mensajes, e incluso se molestó en borrar el registro de llamadas. Quería borrar todo posible camino que tuviera ella de contactarlo porque no quería correr el riesgo de enfrentarse de nuevo al poder de ella sobre él. Sabía que no preguntaría a nadie su numero, porque no se arriesgaría a preguntas que no querría responder. Al final, en honor a todo el tiempo que habían pasado, se obligó a escribirle una pequeña nota que dejó en la mesilla.

 

_“Me voy de vuelta a Italia.”_

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta el Jean francés, pero también me gusta el italiano.
> 
> Este fic es un trabajo completa y absolutamente autoindulgente, escrito durante mis vacaciones en las que estuve en una casa en medio de la nada sin conexión a internet.
> 
> Tumblr: ugh-gotthefeels.tumblr.com


End file.
